


Big spoon, little spoon

by Saku015



Series: Tsukihina Weekend 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Post-Canon, Spooning, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Vice-Captain Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima being tall is really useful and not only on the volleyball court.





	Big spoon, little spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Tall/short.

As he was watching his boyfriend blocking a really tricky spike, Hinata had to admit that he had admired Kei ever since the first three on three they played when they were first years. Of course, as a first year, he easily mistook it with envy and hate, but as time passed by, his feelings became clearer.

Now as a third year and in an established relationship for a year, the only thing he felt when he saw those blocks was awe. Because of the amount of practice and his talent in observation, he was sure that Tsukishima was one of the top three blockers in the prefecture. His chest swelled with pride when he thought about that. 

When his foot touched the ground again, Kei turned towards Hinata and sent him a cocky grin. The second year on the other side of the net pouted in agitation, but his eyes were shining. Every member of the team was admiring Tsukishima – except Kageyama of course. Hinata rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, but smiled at the other boy nonetheless.

”All right everyone! This is enough for today!” Yamaguchi said, clapping his hands together. The team groaned in relief and started to clean the gym up. Hinata could understand them. Yamaguchi made a hell of a training regiment.

”Good job, Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima said, slapping his best friend on the back. ”Your serve is as good as always.”

”Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said with a sheepish smile, his cheeks heating up under his freckles. Hinata found it endearing how much a compliment from Tsukishima still meant for the brunet.

”You have become a great captain, Tadashi!” Hinata said, running up to them. He looked at his friend with shining eyes. ”With your lead, I am sure we will win Nationals!”

”The Nationals are in January, dumbass!” Hinata heard his best friend’s voice. ”We need to get through the qualifiers first,” Kageyama said, wrapping one of his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist. The freckled boy blushed slightly, leaning in to the others’ embrace.

Hinata felt a smile tugging at his lips. He still remembered the day when Kageyama and Yamaguchi announced that they were together. Hinata was afraid that Tsukishima would snap Kageyama’s neck right then and there. But if you think about it, them becoming a couple was something inevitable. As captain and vice-captain, they spent lots of time together and Tadashi was too sweet for Kageyama not to fall in love with him.

”Have you got any plans for tonight, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. It was Friday, so there were two free days ahead of them.

”We will only discuss next weeks’ training regiment for our starting line with Tobio-kun,” Tadashi answered with a reassuring smile. Hinata had to cover his mouth. Tsukishima was just like a worrying mother. His eyes met with Yamaguchi’s and the brown haired boy nodded as if he read in his mind.

 

”You worry too much, Tsukishima!” Hinata said, flopping to the other boy’s bed. They were at Tsukishima’s house with their books sprawled across the floor. ”Tadashi is not someone who would do something like that without good preparation.”

”I find amusing that you are still embarrassed enough to use the word ’sex’ despite us having our first time months ago,” Tsukishima said on a teasing voice and smirked as Hinata’s face turned into a color that was almost as vivid as his hair.

”S-shut up, Kei!” Hinata exclaimed, turning to his side, facing the wall. He felt the bed dipping as the other climbed up. Arms were wrapped around him and Kei pulled him to his chest. ”W-what are you doing?” Hinata asked, his blush spreading to his ears.

”I am spooning you in the false hope of that if you get enough affection, you will start to study,” Kei said, placing a kiss on Hinata’s orange locks.

”Kei, it is Friday night!” Hinata whined, burying his face into the pillow. ”We have the whole weekend!” He felt as Kei’s arms tightened around him and a small chuckle left the taller one’s lips.

”And this attitude is the exact reason why you can only reach 40% on your maths exam over and over again.”


End file.
